


Everything You Ever Dreamed

by ComicTales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Soft Obi-Wan Kenobi, cause we all need soft obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicTales/pseuds/ComicTales
Summary: Just a soft Obi-Wan imagine cause people made me want that.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Everything You Ever Dreamed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a soft lil Obi-Wan imagine! Enjoyyy

You knew something was very wrong with Obi-Wan. Ever since his trip to that strange signal, what was later revealed to be Mortis, he’d been...different. Obi-Wan had always made it a point to acknowledge you every time he returned from a mission, whether that was pulling you into his quarters to hold you or just a brief press of his fingers into your back as you passed by each other. The issue with his return this time was that he had barely even looked at you. Sure, you’d been in Council meetings almost non-stop since his return, but that had never stopped him before. It was like he was avoiding you for some reason and you couldn’t handle the worry anymore.

You glanced over at him as he lounged in his seat, one ankle crossed over his knee. He was staring intently at Windu who was giving his report, fastidiously not looking at you. You were sure that Windu’s report on the updates for the Temple gardens could not possibly be that interesting. You rolled your eyes at Obi-Wan’s comments on the flame roses and excused yourself from the meeting, heading off to your quarters.

You passed the time fiddling with new designs for a lightsaber as you hoped Obi-Wan would knock on your door. He normally came to your quarters after difficult missions, finding the distractions of how many projects you had going on to be one of the few things that could take his mind off of it. Hours passed before you decided to just head to Obi-Wan’s quarters. You were going to figure out what was going on. 

You knocked on his door and stood outside, leaning your head against the cool durasteel of the wall as you waited for him to open it. A few moments later, you heard the door slide open and Obi-Wan stood there, looking at you with narrowed eyes.

“Obi-Wan,” you say before pushing into his rooms. You heard him sigh and shut the door behind him as he followed you in.

“Can I ask what you look so annoyed about at this hour?”

“You really have to ask? And I’m not annoyed. I’m worried.”

“About?” You roll your eyes and walk closer to him, placing your hand on his shoulder. You could feel how tense he was through his robes and sighed.

“I’m worried about you. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said with a smile that was clearly forced.

“I call bullshit.”

“Language, dear one.” You roll your eyes again before responding.

“Obi-Wan, I’m serious. This is the first time you’ve even looked at me since you got back. What happened in that place?”

“You really want to know?”

“Yes, Obi-Wan. Of course I want to know.” He sighed and sat down on the couch. You took the place next to him and grabbed his hand, lacing your fingers through his.

“I saw them turn to the Dark Side. Ahsoka, then Anakin. And…” he trailed off and you squeezed his hand. “I saw it happen to you, too. That place, it gives you nightmares. I saw you with...with golden eyes. And all I could think about was that I must have failed horribly in something to cause everyone I cared about to turn from the Light.” You sigh before leaning forwards, pressing your forehead to his. Obi-Wan had grown up, much like you, in the Temple and had so many reservations about even entering a relationship with you. He struggled enough with the attachments he had with his former Padawan, let alone a romantic one to you.

“And you thought it had to do with our relationship.” What you said wasn’t a question. Obi-Wan let out a sigh and gave a small nod.

“I know that it’s irrational, but-”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me, Obi,” you say as you lean up to press a kiss to his forehead. He leaned into the contact before wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer to him.

“I do love you, dear one. No matter what.” You smile and nod your head.

“I know that, Obi. All I ask is that you talk to me when you feel like this, not just choose what path you plan to take alone.” Obi-Wan was silent and you ran your hands through his hair before tracing down to his beard. 

“Come on, I’m sure you haven’t slept in a while,” you say, standing up and taking his hand. You laid down beside him in his bed as he wrapped his arms around you again, pulling you tightly to his chest.

“I’m sorry, dear one,” he said as he pressed a kiss to the crown of your head. “I don’t always think before I make decisions like that.”

“I could have told you that,” you say with a smile. Obi-Wan huffed out a laugh as you settled against him. 

“You aren’t going to lose me, Obi. Especially not to the Dark Side. You’re one of the main things keeping me in the Light,” you say quietly and you feel him smile as the two of you drift off to sleep.

When you wake that morning, you take time to look at the man next to you. It’s rare that you wake up before him and you always treasure the moments you have to look at him. It’s the only time he’s not completely put together. Even in the battlefield, he somehow always manages to look as regal, almost uptight, as ever, but when he’s asleep, with his hair ruffled and frown lines smoothed out, he looks more beautiful than you could have ever imagined. 

“Why are you looking at me like that,” you hear him mutter and you smile, running your hand over his beard and rubbing your thumb over his cheekbone. He pressed into your touch, gently pressing his lips into the palm of your hand. 

“Because you’re everything I ever dreamed of,” you reply quietly with a smile. His eyes flutter open at that and he smiles at you, leaning up to kiss you properly. You return the kiss and smile as he pressed his forehead to yours.

“You’re more than I could have ever dreamed,” he whispers back.

  
  



End file.
